Les infiltrés
by LadyoftheBonbon
Summary: One-shot. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers et Thor Odinson ont reçu pour ordres de s'introduire dans la base secrète dans laquelle s'est réfugié le redoutable Loki. C'était sans compter les méthodes d'infiltration peu orthodoxes du Dieu de la foudre...


_Un court one-shot écrit spontanément en une ou deux heures. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'on fait là, soupira Steve, frictionnant ses avant-bras alors que le vent se levait.

Ils étaient postés ici depuis de longues minutes, attendant de recevoir le signal d'un Thor qui se faisait languir.

- Il s'est probablement fait capturer par les sbires de l'infâme Loki. Stark, nous devons agir !

- Allons, allons, on parle tout de même de Point Break, le rassura Tony Stark, scrutant l'entrée de la base dans laquelle s'était introduit le dieu du tonnerre, quelques instants auparavant. Tu as vu ses biscoteaux ? Quels bourre-pifs bien sentis, et tout le monde doit faire un gros dodo là-dedans…

Soudain, une ombre se profila. Deux, en réalité.

- Jarvis, peux-tu me faire un zoom ?

L'intelligence artificielle s'exécuta.

- Et voilà ! exulta Iron Man, triomphant. C'est Thor ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était inutile d'intervenir.

- Je déteste jouer les planqués pendant que d'autres font le sale boulot, grommela le capitaine, boudeur.

- D'accord, papy. S'il y a de la castagne, tu pourras les attaquer à coups de déambulateur au prochain round.

Steve s'apprêtait à grossièrement l'inviter à enfoncer son déambulateur dans l'endroit le plus intime de son anatomie, lorsque Stark poursuivit :

- Il est en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un… Une femme, on dirait.

- Une garde ? Une guerrière ? suggéra Steve.

- Probablement. Et ça papote, et ça papote… Je me demande ce qu'ils ont donc à se raconter. Vous êtes ennemis, bon sang ! Mets-lui une patate, Musclor !

- STARK ! s'exclama Steve, scandalisé. Il s'agit d'une femme !

- On fait fi de la galanterie lorsque le monde est en danger, mon bon capitaine… Ah, la femme semble perdre patience… Elle gesticule beaucoup.

- Comment est-elle ? s'enquit le Capitaine America.

- Plutôt jolie, concéda Stark : brune, assez grande, le teint pâle… Bon, assez peu de poitrine en revanche. Une vraie planche à pain.

- STARK !

- Quoi ? Je préfère les femmes pulpeuses !

- Là n'est pas la question. Pensez-vous qu'il puisse s'agir du bras droit de Loki ? Ou bien même – une lueur de panique traversa son regard – de sa _femme_ ?

Tony éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- Lui, marié ? S'il avait une bonne petite femme qui lui faisait des massages et des tartes aux pommes, ce type ne serait sans doute pas aigri au point de vouloir envahir la terre. Et puis, qui voudrait d'un pareil timbré pour époux ?

- Il est plutôt séduisant, concéda Steve.

- Formidable, le héros de l'Amérique a des vues sur l'ennemi public numéro un. Exactement ce qu'il nous fallait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'empourpra Steve.

- Et pourtant, Steve, et pourtant…

- Dites, faire cette mission avec vous ne m'enchantait guère au départ, inutile de rendre les évènements plus pénibles qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

- D'accord, d'accord. On laisse le viking se débarrasser de miss planche à repasser, il nous rejoint et on s'en va.

Tony reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas :

- Bla, bla, bla… Ça s'anime, on dirait. La fille vient d'essayer de coller une beigne à Thor… Qui a retenu son bras… Ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'on conclut avec ces dames, mon petit.

Steve lui adressa un regard dédaigneux.

- Euh… Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Houston, on a un problème.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien, Blondie vient d'empoigner la fille pour l'embrasser passionnément…

- QUOI ?

- Et elle se laisse faire en plus ! Et vas-y qu'elle lui passe la main dans les cheveux… Peut-être devrais-je laisser pousser les miens, s'interrogea Tony, pensif.

- Stark, là n'est pas la question ! Il pactise avec l'ennemi !

- Pour pactiser, il pactise, ricana le milliardaire, ne quittant pas la scène des yeux.

- Peut-être l'a-t-elle envoûté ? Une ensorceleuse, sans doute !

- Mouais… Moi, je crois plutôt que c'est son Mjöllnir qui le démange.

- Son… ? Oh, Stark, vous êtes répugnant !

- Hé, gardez vos commentaires acerbes pour Musclor. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'apprête à m'envoyer en l'air avec un agent de Loki !

- Quoi ? Ils ne vont tout de même pas… ? Sous nos yeux ?

- C'est bien parti pour, en tout cas… Il la pelote sans vergogne. Sous ses airs constipés, c'est un petit vicieux, ce Thor ! Je dois reconnaître qu'il m'épate…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'épatant là-dedans, grinça Steve, horriblement gêné. Je refuse d'assister à ce… Ce spectacle dégradant.

- Bah, ce sera comme regarder un bon porno sur son ordinateur.

- Un quoi ? Sur quoi?

Iron Man poussa un long soupir de résignation : jamais Capitaine America ne deviendrait son compagnon de mœurs légères.

- Ça bouge là-dessous… Thor vient de plaquer la jeune femme contre un rocher pendant qu'elle le déshabille et… Ho, ho !

- Quoi encore ?

- On dirait que notre bodybuildé préféré est en train de recevoir une petite gâterie, exulta Stark.

- A vous entendre glousser, on croirait qu'elle vous est destinée…

- Je me réjouis pour mes camarades, voilà tout. Sous mes airs de playboy désinvolte, je sais faire preuve de beaucoup d'empathie.

- Vous m'en direz tant.

- Elle y met tout son cœur, la bougresse… A la prochaine mission, je me dévoue pour pénétrer les lignes ennemies.

- Tant que vous ne pénétrez que les lignes…

Tony attribua une grande claque dans le dos de Steve, qui hoqueta sous le coup.

- A la bonne heure, vous devenez presque drôle ! Je suis heureux d'avoir une influence si positive sur vous.

- J'essaie simplement de me mettre à votre niveau, rétorqua le capitaine, le regard noir.

- Ne soyez pas si condescendant, mon cher Steve… Ah, ça devient de plus en plus intéressant : je crois que Thor est en train de la masturber à son tour.

- PLAIT-IL ? s'indigna Steve, les joues en feu. Mais comment ose-t-il ? En pleine mission… !

- C'est peut-être une technique ultra-sophistiquée pour lui soutirer des informations secrètes, vous savez. Les discussions post-coïtales permettent souvent de révéler bien des choses…

- Je refuse de voir ça.

- Eh bien, fermez les yeux.

- Mais je les entends ! gémit Steve.

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, on entendait en effet les râles de Thor et de sa compagne au loin.

- Vous voulez que je vous chante une chanson douce pour vous détendre?_ Fais dodo, Steve mon p'tit capitaiiiine, fais dodo, pendant que Thor pécho…_

- ÇA SUFFIT !

Steve s'est redressé, le visage cramoisi.

- Si cela vous amuse tant, grand bien vous fasse. Mais je refuse de croiser les bras pendant qu'un de nos éléments les plus nécessaires à l'équipe semble prendre sa mission par-dessus la jambe!

- Joli jeu de mots, le complimenta Stark.

D'un bond, Capitaine America quitta sa cachette et s'avança résolument en direction du couple.

- Revenez, idiot ! Ils ont presque terminé leur petite affaire!

N'écoutant que son indignation, Steve rejoignit après quelques foulées le dieu de la foudre qui lui tournait le dos, trop occupé à contenter sa partenaire qui gémissait de plaisir.

- Thor, commença solennellement le Capitaine, je vous demande de cesser immédiatement vos activités lubriques pour retrouver un peu de votre bon sens. N'avez-vous pas honte de vous offrir en tel spectacle ? Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes en pleine mission d'infiltration ? Croyez-vous vraiment que le moment soit bien choisi pour-

Le dieu blond se retourna lentement à ses paroles, et avec lui sa conquête qui lui adressa un sourire narquois. Steve manqua s'évanouir.

- VOUS ? J-Je… Je…

- Agent Steve, gronda Thor, le fusillant du regard, vos accusations sont parfaitement infondées : à l'heure actuelle, je ne fais que remplir ma mission. Nous avons convenu d'un pacte où j'obtiendrais les informations dont j'ai besoin en échange de mon… Affection à son égard.

Iron Man quitta à son tour sa cachette pour rejoindre le petit groupe.

- Je vous en prie, faites comme si nous n'étions pas là, lança le milliardaire à la cantonade. Pardonnez notre intrusion à un moment si mal choisi Thor, mais vous connaissez ce bon Steve : quelquefois, on le croirait tout juste sorti du couvent. Il serait temps qu'on lui trouve un gentil mari, histoire de décoincer tout ça. Mes hommages, madame, ajouta-t-il, narquois, à l'intention de l'amante du dieu blond, que la musculature de Steve lui dissimulait.

- Tony… gémit le capitaine, livide.

- Bonjour à vous, Tony Stark, lui répondit de sa voix suave le dieu de la malice, encore lové entre les bras de Thor, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Stark poussa une sorte de croassement rauque avant de rester figé, la bouche ouverte.

- Tu auras réussi l'exploit de laisser l'homme de métal sans voix, mon frère », susurra Thor à l'oreille de Loki en riant, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.


End file.
